The Dark side of the moon
by fireflywings327
Summary: Set after Peacekeeper war. Follows the life of Caitlin Sun Crichton daugter of Aeryn Sun and John Crichton
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter one: The beginning

Rated: T

Summary: Follows the life of Caitlin Sun Crichton daughter of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun. Set after PK war

Spoilers: PK wars and various episodes from the series

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Many lives were lost during the wars on both sides, Scarren and Peacekeeper. A war fuelled by anger, hatred and a lust for power. It was not John Crichton's war but he ended it. A truce was declared and peace was formed but it was a false peace, a forced peace that would not last. Those that were there that day will not forget. They saw the physical manifestation of their evil and greed unleashed before them. Those that were there that day no longer live for war but not all were there that day.

Years past and old hatreds are hard to forget. A new generation came into power. A generation fuelled on history books that speak of long ago glories, conquests of new territories and unyielding supremacy. A generation that grew up in a struggling world where a new order was developing and while their parents clung to treaties that only sought to further strip away the small amount of power they had left, leaving them in poverty, they sought ways to restore their respective nations to what they once were. And when the elders gave way to the young the peace that John Crichton had fought so hard to create slowly slipped away until it was but a faint memory in the minds of some.

Bitter new wars broke out between all species Scarren, Peacekeeper, Nebari and any who wished to take back the power that had been relinquished and exert their dominance over the galaxy. Each side looked for a competitive edge and thus John Crichton once again became a target. It was widely known that the ancients had taken his knowledge of wormholes from his conscious mind but it was believed that some remnants might still exist in the recesses of his mind and even if they could not extract the knowledge the risk of their enemy gaining such knowledge was to great to risk.

The Peacekeepers got to him first. They took him, his wife Aeryn Sun and his son Dargo captive only his young daughter Caitlin managed to escape. His friends and allies made many attempts to free them but all were futile and as the years progressed hope that he and his family were still alive begun to dwindle even in the most fervent of believers. Their daughter Caitlin was forced to go on the run. Still chased by the peacekeepers and with John Crichton and the other family members out of their grasp she was hounded with greater force by the other powers that hoped the answer to wormholes might somehow be embedded in her genetic makeup. She was forced to live a solitary life, to jump from ship to ship with no connections and no friends. She could not rely on old family friends either. They were either untrustworthy in these harder times or her presence would put too high a burden on them.

And so 12 years since she had last seen her family Caitlin Sun Crichton found herself standing in a small market place on a commerce planet in a region of space known as the abandoned territories. A region that was, as the name suggests, pretty much left alone by any of the more powerful species. Scarrans and Nebari were never seen, as were peacekeepers indeed it was rare to see a sebacian, which although it drew attention to her, was why she liked it. Caitlin could say the name Crichton (although she did not) and nobody would know who she was referring too. She and her family were unknown in this region as was the bounty on her head. The wars that carried on in the other territories were nothing but a bit of idol chatter to which no one ever really paid much attention to nor cared too deeply about. But it was on this day, in this small insignificant market place that a chain of events would arise that would bring much change to Caitlin's sad and often lonely existence.

Hope you liked it. This is my first fic. Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Side of the Moon

Rated: T

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter Two: Meetings

The sounds of the market place swelled around Caitlin. Having been stuck on board a commerce freighter for two weekens the fresh air, the vibrant colours and tantalising smells were a much welcomed change. Food, she thought to her self. Now there was a good idea. She made her way over to the nearest market stall to see what she could find.

"Well it's the most impressive range of goop I ever have seen." she mumbled under her breath as she caught sight of the produce on sale. At least fifty containers lined the table each filled some kind of sticky substance in varying colours. It was another price one had to pay for living in this region. Food did not always agree with sebacian physiology.

"If you are going to try the 'goop' I'd go for the purple it's the local speciality."

Caitlin let out a small gasp she hadn't expected anyone to overhear her statement. Too many problems for her in the past had arisen from something she had said that was construed as an insult. She was also not very happy that this individual had gotten close enough to whisper in her ear. She was getting sloppy she should be paying more attention to her surroundings. Caitlin turned to look at the man so as to decide whether to run, knock him out or perhaps just thank him for his kind help in choosing her meal. All thought left her mind however as she caught sight of the man next to her. He was a Sebacian. Not at all what she had suspected. He was older probably the age her would be maybe a bit younger. He had dark hair, tanned skin and was wearing an old order peace keeper uniform – overall completing the very typical Sebacian look. It had been so long since she had seen anyone that looked remotely like her own race that for the first time in her life she had trouble putting words together instead she just stood their looking at him utterly dumbfounded. The man's brow furrowed and a few awkward microts passed by without her being able to say anything.

"Well" he said before Caitlin was yet to get anything out " I must say it has been the most stimulating conversation. Are you always this chatty or do you just prefer to mutter to yourself? In which case I apologise for the interruption."

Caitlin couldn't help but give a small smile at the man's sarcasm.

"No" she replied having trouble hiding the happiness in her voice " I do not generally make a habit of talking to myself. Its just been a long time since I've seen any Sebacians I was just a bit shocked that's all"

"I known I'm shocking aren't I" he gave a big grin as he said this and Caitlin let out a soft laugh. God it had been ages since she had reason to smile let alone laugh. Who was this man?

"I'm Valarak by the way". In her shock that he answered the question that was running through her head so promptly she replied with "Caitlin". She cringed inwardly. Stupid. Very, very stupid. Out here Caitlin meant nothing to most people but he was Sebacian. For all she knew he was a peacekeeper sent out here to track her down and here she was introducing herself. And even if he was not a peacekeeper if he had been in peacekeeper territory or Scarran or Nebari territory for that matter he would have heard her name mentioned and probably would not have forgotten it. After all being a human name it was not a common name and the bounty that must be on her head by now would probably leave the innocuous name of Caitlin Sun Crichton fairly firmly ingrained in your mind. Valarak showed no sign of recognition and Caitlin let out a soft breath she had been holding.

"So you going to try gurslinret" he asked her.

"Woah, I think my microbes went a bit farbot on that last one there. Am I going to try what?"

"Gurslinret. It is the innards of the very rare gursliarayret bug or as it is otherwise known as 'goop'" he said this as he pointed over to the stand in front of them

"Oh boy, am I glad that you told me it was the innards of a critter" she replied

"Really most people don't like being told that"

"Yeah, but I now know that im sure as hell not going to eat that". Caitlin gave a disgusted face that made Valarak laugh.

"yeah, well…"

"Valarak, where in the hezmana are you?" an irritated male voice came over Valarak's comms, interrupting him.

"Danus, I'm in the market square" Valarak replied in an equally irritated voice

"Have you got the supplies yet?"

"Danus, I just got here at least give me two microts before you start harassing me for taking too long". Valarak gave a soft apologising smile to Caitlin

"Valarak you know we can't spend to much time round here. It's not safe" Valarak let out a weary breath at this statement.

"For you perhaps but not for me. You and Mira stay up in Arliya and you will be fine"

"Stay up in Arliya I wish. We're down on the surface. Mira was convinced that they wouldn't come after us, hijacked a pod and came down. I of course have come down to hall her sorry arse back up to the ship"

"What! Have you found her" Valarak sound distressed at the news and Caitlin gave a concerned look at his obvious alarm.

"Nope not yet … oh wait I see her craft and there she is. Oy Mira" the Comms carried the sound of Danus calling out to Mira. "What did you think you were… hey let go of me… Mira…Mira…I said let go of me" the harsh sound of gunfire suddenly blasting through the comms made both Valarak and Caitlin jump.

"Danus, Danus you there" Valarak said urgently into the comms but only silence greeted him before… "down both of you put your hands behind your back. Its about time the two of you came back home" was faintly heard through the existing comm. link. "Search them". Heavy breathing could be heard on the other end and then a harsh scrunch and piercing squeal. The comm. link was broken.

"Dranit" Valarak cursed loudly

"Your friends have been taken?" Caitlin questioned. The answer was obvious but she thought it best to make sure she had interpreted it right.

Valarak gave a faint nod

"By slavers. I have to get them back"

--------

Tell me what you think… I know you want to … come on review


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter three: What have I gotten myself in to?

Ok this was crazy. Absolutely and completely. She had only just met this man and here she was running along side him to help him save his friends whom she did not know from a particularly perilous situation. She should be running in the opposite direction and getting as far away as possible. Caitlin had no idea why all her innate survival skills had all suddenly been put on hold and push to the back of her mind when it came to this man.

"We are going to need to get to my ship to get more weapons and come up with a sound plan but we are going to have to move fast these slavers are notorious for moving the prisoners around quickly doubly so when they know there is someone out looking to get them back."

Caitlin could only manage a faint nod in response being so lost in her own thought.

"ok here we are…hop in" Valarak said as he stood beside the transports open door. Caitlin was half in before she realised "this is a leviathans transport carrier." She said in astonishment.

"That it is" Valarak replied as he jumped in behind her flicking the door shut as he ran towards the controls.

"Your ships a leviathan?" she questioned as she settled herself down into a seat.

"That she is" Valarak said as he took the craft off the ground and directed it skyward. Ok, thought Caitlin, at least that is tick one in the box of universal good signs.

It took mere microts for them to break atmosphere and to reach the orbit of the planet. There in front of them floating as peacefully as ever was a leviathan. Caitlin couldn't help but stare in absolute awe. Valarak gave a faint laugh at her expression.

"Yeah seeing a leviathan for the first can be a bit like that"

"Believe me this isn't the first time I've seen a leviathan". In fact as far as Caitlin could remember the last leviathan Caitlin had seen was Moya.

"oh …" said Valarak turning from looking at her back to the ship. "So this is like when you first saw me."

"No offence Valarak, but the sight of a leviathan is a little more awing then the sight of you" Caitlin continued to stare at the magnificent creature in front of her.

"None taken, I'd be pretty hard pressed to compete with superbness of a leviathan"

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

"That they are" Valarak said simply

"What is her name?" Caitlin asked. She was sure heard it mention before when Valarak was talking but she could not recall it now.

"Arliya"

Valarak turned the carrier round so it lined up with the docking bay.

"Pilot…its Valarak I'm coming back on board a little early. We got our self a little bit of a problem"

The calm gentle voice of the pilot came over the comm. "Valarak I am not aware of a single time that you have returned from a commerce planet without any problems"

Valarak turned giving a sheepish smile to Caitlin and tried to sound matter of fact as he said, "Pilot's prone to exaggeration". "I'm sure he's not" Caitlin replied raising her eyebrows slightly. The transport made its way into the bay and landed softly. Oh dear, thought Caitlin to herself, what had she gotten herself into?


End file.
